Arcann
Arcann was a Human male prince and heir to the empire of Zakuul. With his father Valkorion ruling as emperor over the empire, Arcann and his brother Thexan led attacks on the Old Galactic Republic and the True Sith Empire. Later, he leaned against his father, however, and tried to kill him, but that was when his brother stopped him, whereupon a duel broke out between them. In his anger, Arcann killed his brother, but in regret, he mourned his brother and continued to assist his father in his campaigns against the Republic and the Empire. Biography Brothers of War Arcann and his twin brother Thexan were born as noble princes to Valkorion, and trained from a very early age in combat. Both of them were sensitive to the Force, and were able to use it very effectively in combat. As they grew, both built and used lightsabers as their primary weapons, and upon reaching adulthood, were sent by their father to battle and dominate worlds. However, he soon grew angry of his father's lack of affection or interest in him and is brother as anything more than a tool. Regardless, he and Thexan lead the Eternal Empire's armed forces to war against the Old Galactic Republic and True Sith Empire, driving both organizations at the brink of defeat. While fighting on Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, Arcann was wounded severely in the face and lost his left arm while waging a battle on a Sith planet, and soon after received a new jaw casing that covered the left side of his face, as well as a cybernetic left arm. Arcann and Thexan eventually returned to Valkorion, presenting lightsabers of both Jedi and Sith as trophies of their successes in battle. When Valkorion turned away without so much as a glance at the weapons, the light of the dark side ignited in Arcann's eyes as he became furious at his father's lack of caring. Enraged, he ignited his lightsaber and leaped at his father, intending to cut him down for all the things he's done to him and his brother. Theran used the Force to pull Arcann back in an attempt to prevent his father's death. Arcann was furious that his brother stopped him, and turned his fury on Theran and dueled with him briefly. Arcann lashed out and struck his brother across the torso. Thexan glanced at his brother with a look of resignation, and the light of the dark side faded from Arcann's eyes as he realized what he had done. He cradled his brother in his arms as Thexan died of his wound. Looking up, Arcann saw his father standing over him, reaching his arm out and imploring him to come with Valkorion. Encounter with the Outlander Arcann later attempted to inform his father of a joint Imperial-Republic fleet approaching their territory, but Valkorion was already aware, and sent the Eternal Fleet to intercept them. In the aftermath of the battle, Arcann recovered two survivors, Darth Marr and the Outlander, whom he brought directly to his father. But before they could enter the Eternal Throne room, Arcann was approached by the Scion Heskal, who reiterated his warning that the Outlander was dangerous, but was ignored. Arcann then brought the prisoners before Valkorion, who offered them a chance to kneel. Marr refused and was executed for his defiance. Vaylin then ordered everyone to clear the room, save for Arcann, Valkorion and the Outlander. As Valkorion extended his offer to share his Empire with the Outlander, he is seemingly killed, and Arcann assumes the throne in his place. As the new Emperor of Zakuul, Arcann used his father's murder as an excuse to launch an attack on the Core Worlds. However, he sensed that Valkorion was inhabiting the Outlander and had the outsider frozen in carbonite. Arcann's war was swift and brutal. Within months, he had forced the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire into submission. Both sides, represented by the Galactic Senate and the Minister of Logistics respectively, formed treaties with Zakuul, promising regular tribute, which was more than needed for the Eternal Empire, which Arcann had unspecified plans for. For all intents and purposes, Arcann held dominion over the galaxy. He ignored the animosity between Republic and Empire, who were more intent on fighting each other than uniting against Arcann. Arcann's rule over Zakuul had become corrupt and oppressive. He executed a great many Scions, who used to be partnered with Knights, driving the survivors into exile and allowed the heretically Heralds of Zildrog rule the Old World. Eternal War Revolt Discovering the Gravestone Five years later, Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena freed the Outlander and fled, to Arcann's displeasure. He sent forces after them into the Endless Swamp but the rebels managed to find the Gravestone, the legendary starship that once overpowered the Eternal Fleet, destroying more than two dozen ships in the process of their escape. Vaylin later informed Arcann that the Outlander had returned to Zakuul and was spotted in the Old World. Arcann publicly informed the denizens of Old World to watch out for the Outlander. Later, when the Outlander flees Zakuul, Vaylin revealed that after questioning and executing three Knights, killing an additional three because she disliked odd numbers, that their mother Senya had allied herself with the Outlander. Arcann later learned of the Outlander's hideout on Asylum from Heskal, who desired to fulfill the prophecy that the Outlander would be his downfall. When the Outlander arrived at the Scions' hideout, Heskal was standing over the bodies of five Scions, before Arcann critically impaled him. He then extended the Outlander an offer; in exchange for going back into carbonite until he finds a way to exorcise Valkorion and the surrender of the Gravestone, he would allow the Outlander's allies to leave. His terms were refused, resulting in an all out battle on Asylum. Arcann's fight was interrupted by a crashing shuttle, allowing the Outlander to flee the scene. He followed the Outlander to the docking port and engaged his foe again, destroying HK-55 in the process. But once again, the Outlander managed to escape aboard the Gravestone. He then reunited with his sister Vaylin, informing her that Valkorion's power had diminished. Appearances * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources * Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Individuals of the Eternal Empire Category:Males Category:Redeemed Forceful Users Category:Zakuulan Knights Category:Zakuulans